Jason Miller vs. Hiromitsu Miura
The fight was Hiromitsu Miura's WEC debut. It was also Jason Miller's debut and his only fight with the promotion. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Miller faked an inside leg kick and did a karate pose and faked another kick. He landed a good leg kick. Four thirty-five. Miller landed a good leg kick. He missed a high kick. Miura landed a nice inside leg kick and a left hook. Miller worked for a single with four fifteen and Miura was defending. Miller turned the corner with a good double to half-guard with four minutes remaining. Miller worked for a kimura. Miller mounted. Miura gave up the back with the body triangle there. Miller had the choke. He lost it. Three thirty-five. Miller landed a pair of right hands in around to soften Miura up. Miller kept working for the choke, the lionkiller as Mir said. Three fifteen as Miller landed a hammerfist. He landed a few rights in around and another. Three minutes. Miura was doing a good job defensively. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Miller elbowed the body. Miura defended the choke. Miller hammerfisted the body twice. One thirty-five. Miller landed a right hand in around. One fifteen. Miller faked saying something to the crowd, he looked frustrated. Maybe talking to his corner. One minute. Miller elbowed the back of the shoulder twice after elbowing the body. Miller landed three right hands in around. Miller had the hooks flattening him out. He landed six hard rights in under and five or six lefts. Fifteen. Miller landed a right hand in under. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Miura pressed forward. He was aggressive. They clinched. It skipped. They broke with four thirty. Miura landed a good leg kick. Three fifteen. They circled around. Three minutes. Miller missed an inside kick and landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. They clinched, Miller broke with a knee to the body. Two fifteen. Mir called it an even round. Miller landed a leg kick and ate a left hook. They smiled and touched gloves. Two minutes. Miller landed a right hand. Miura landed a pair of left hooks. One thirty-five. Miller landed a body kick. One fifteen. Miura landed another left hook. Miura stuffed a double. Miller pulled guard. Miura pulled out and stood and let him up with one minute left. They touched gloves again. Miller landed a leg kick. He seemed to be the more tired fighter for some reason. Thirty-five. Miller landed an inside leg kick. Miura stuffed a double and got a judo throw, he turtled Miller up and landed right hands in under over and over and over. Miller was just crouching there. Fifteen. Right hands over and over. Miller sucked the legs out on top to half-guard as the second round ended. Miller had to grab the fence to pull himself up. The third round began and they touched gloves. Miller landed a body shot and tried for a knee and the foot caught Miura in the groin. Miura collapsed and Miller apologized instantly. Miller watched the replay of the kick and groaned. Miura took a few moments and continued. They touched gloves. Miller landed a left hook and ate a right hand. Miller landed an inside leg kick and another. Four thirty. Miura landed an inside leg kick. Miura landed a right hand slightly. Miller stuffed a single and had the back with one hook in. Miller dodged a kneebar. Miura was trying for a strange leglock, nope Miller was. The twister I believe it's called. Three forty-five. Miura was defending. Three thirty-five. Miller had the hooks in now actually now. Three fifteen. Miller worked for the choke. Three minutes. Miller locked up that body triangle once again. Two thirty-five. Miller landed three left hands in under. Two fifteen. Miller elbowed the body. Two minutes. Miller lost the body triangle. Nope, he didn't. One thirty-five. Miura nearly turned to guard. One fifteen. One minute. Miura turned to guard. Miller still had that body triangle slightly from the bottom however. He let it go. Miller turtled up. He fell to his back. He stood and backed off. Thirty-five. Miura stuffed a double and judo threw Miller on the face. Miller stood to the clinch eating a knee to the body. Mir wanted round four. Miura kneed the thigh and then the groin and Miller grimaced and another knee to the groin. Miller shrugged at Miura angrily. Miller didn't take his full five minutes and they continued. Miller kneed the body and defended a judo throw. The third round ended and they hugged. Miller had the unanimous decision in a great fight.